


Zlatý řez

by Mikhail



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zlatý řez je vhled do mysli muže, který není součástí britské vlády, nýbrž britskou vládou je. Mycroft možná veřejně prohlašuje, že prakticky všechny emoce jednou a provždy umlčel, ale stále je to jen člověk z masa a kostí. S výjimečnou myslí, ale i částmi, které se protiví logice a řádu. V tak vysoké hře, jakou je ta Mycroftova, se sází vše, a s Moriartym na opačné straně šachovnice má Mycroft strach, že by mohl utrpět porážku. Jedinou, zato zdrcující.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zlatý řez

Odložil pero na stůl a dle preciznosti, s jakou to udělal, se dalo odhadnout, že měl onen nástroj na stole své přesně vymezené místo. Ostatně jako všechno v jeho životě, nad čím měl alespoň minimální kontrolu. Vše podléhalo řádu, který znal jen on sám a do jisté míry jeho bratr. Který jej s dětinskou škodolibostí porušoval pokaždé, když mohl. A dělal to i teď, prostou přítomností v Mycroftových myšlenkách, které si přál mít soustředěné docela jiným směrem. Povzdychl si, než se nechal svou myslí vtáhnout do světa, kde i zdánlivě nesouvisející události vytvářely obdivuhodné vzorce. Kde všechno dávalo smysl, pokud se člověk díval ze správného úhlu. Nebyl si vědom aktuálního problému, ke kterému jeho podvědomí tíhlo, až dokud se na něj nesoustředil. A s nelibostí si uvědomil, že je to jeden z těch velkých, komplexních. Obvykle měl právě takové rád, ale ne pokud se týkaly Sherlocka.

Opřel se do křesla a zavřel oči. Vizuální vjemy ho při přemýšlení rušily, vyzařovaly falešné signály, které pak chybně zařazoval do celku. Jako krabice puzzle, ve které byly náhodně zamíchané dílky z jiné sady. Kdyby se nesoustředil právě na ten konkrétní tok myšlenek, možná by si i vzpomněl, jak mu Sherlock, když byl malý, přesně tohle dělal. Vnášel chaos do Mycroftova pečlivě udržovaného pořádku, kam až paměť staršího z bratrů Holmesových sahala. A ta sahala velmi daleko, navíc byla nadstandardně přesná. Přes všechno, co kdy Mycroftovi udělal - a zdaleka to nebyly jen nevinné dětské žertíky - na svého bratra nikdy nezanevřel. Sherlock byl možná dospělý, a do jisté míry soběstačný, ovšem stále to byl jeho mladší bratr, který, ač byl blízko, nedisponoval takovými schopnostmi jako Mycroft sám.

Prakticky kdokoliv, kdo znal oba bratry, a to zahrnovalo bohužel i jejich rodiče, se domníval, že když disponují podobnou úrovní inteligence, jsou skoro stejní i ve všem ostatním. Obecná neschopnost pochopit jejich proces myšlení a motivace vedla jen k utvrzování této mylné domněnky až do bodu, kdy bylo Mycroftovi více než jasné, že vyvrátit tento mýtus by vyžadovalo více energie, než do toho byl ochoten investovat. Nebyli stejní, a už od Sherlockova útlého věku Mycroft věděl, že svému bratrovi nikdy nebude zcela rozumět. V mnoha věcech byli jako dvě přímky, sdílející stejné hodnoty, principy a řešení. Jenže pak byly situace, ve kterých se, k nezměrné frustraci jich obou, snad ani nemohli rozcházet více. Například Sherlockova neodolatelná touha uvést své teorie do praxe, kdykoli uvěřil, že má pravdu.

Mycroft bohužel stále znovu a znovu docházel i po přísném vyloučení emocí k závěru, že neuplyne týden, aby se Sherlock nepokusil vědomě ohrozit svůj vlastní život, jen aby prokázal, že má pravdu. Doufal, že si na to časem zvykne, a oprostí se od irelevantních pocitů strachu, jaké to v něm vyvolávalo. Mycroft Sherlockovo sebedestruktivní chování podrobil analýze vícekrát, než sám chtěl, a pokaždé stejně selhal ve své snaze pochopit, co k takovému chování mladšího Holmese vede. Bylo neoddiskutovatelnou pravdou, že Mycroftova mysl byla mocnější, ovšem nikdy by se neuchýlil k tomu, aby svého bratra nazval idiotem, jak v duchu oslovoval prakticky kohokoliv, s kým přišel do styku. Proč měl Sherlock patologickou potřebu neustále vše dokazovat a vysvětlovat lidem, kteří nikdy nemohli pojmout ani zlomek jeho uvažování, pro něj bylo stejnou záhadou, jako idioti stále znovu opakující své nudné, hloupé chyby. Bohužel, zatímco idioti mu nestáli za víc, než za tu jedinou myšlenku, Sherlock si pro sebe dokázal uzurpovat prakticky všechnu jeho volnou kapacitu. Stále to byl jeho mladší bratr, a Mycroft cítil jakousi nevysvětlitelnou povinnost ho chránit.

Pokud to nicméně Sherlock věděl - musel to minimálně tušit - nedělal nic proto, aby svého bratra ušetřil. Koneckonců, už to dělal zase. Hrál si se svým životem a tentokrát Mycroft skutečně vážně uvažoval, že se do toho vloží. Moriarty mu dělal větší starosti, než by komukoliv přiznal. Jeho genialita byla zjevná, ale místo kalkulu a tichého spřádání plánů, jako to měli jemu podobní ve zvyku, se předváděl a propadal jen těžko vysvětlitelným emocionálním lapsům. Nejhorší z toho všeho byla ale jeho fixace na Sherlocka, kterého, jak se zdálo, téměř zbožňoval. Možná, že své šílenství jen hrál, a stejně tak možné bylo, že tím šílencem skutečně byl, ale tak či onak, Mycroftova mysl v něm nalezla problém, který nedokázala vyřešit ke své spokojenosti. Pocit to byl téměř zapomenutý a krajně nepříjemný. Moriarty byl hádankou, na kterou nedokázal nalézt odpověď, jakkoliv se snažil, a muž sám si tím získal jeho respekt. Právě proto měl Mycroft nutkání přemístit Sherlocka někam, kde ho bude mít více na očích. Že by to byla osudová chyba, věděl víc než dobře, a už jen samotný fakt, že v něm Moriarty dokázal vyvolat tak prominentní pocit úzkosti, ho nenechal zcela chladným. Ještě se s Napoleonem zločinu nesetkal tváří v tvář, a přesto věděl s neochvějnou jistotou, že o jeho osobě ví Moriarty pravděpodobně ještě více, než Mycroft o té jeho. Byli jako dva staří známí, bez toho, aby si někdy vyměnili byť jen pozdrav. Cítil na sobě Moriartyho oči, slyšel jeho nevyřčenou výzvu, aby chránil to, na čem mu záleží. A věděl, že je to past. Měl nutkavé tušení, že se dostal do slepé uličky. A v nejhlubším nitru se děsil chvíle, kdy ho zločinec-konzultant zažene do kouta. Celý život usiloval o to, aby se za žádných okolností do takové situace nedostal.

Mycroftovi na někom záleželo, a byl si bolestivě vědom, že protistrana ví na kom. Nebyl dostatečně naivní, aby tomu mohl říkat jinak, než časovaná bomba. Slabina, které jednou zákonitě někdo využije, a postaví ho před volbu, která ho zničí, ať se rozhodne jakkoliv. A možná, že ta chvíle už přišla. Jenže i kdyby chtěl, slabosti pro svého bratra se vzdát nemohl. Něco uvnitř a ne zcela v jeho hlavě mu našeptávalo, že jen díky Sherlockovi není Moriartyho komplicem, případně obchodní konkurencí. Sherlock využíval jako svůj morální kompas Johna a Mycroft měl na totéž Sherlocka, který už stačil vyfiltrovat zbytečné emoce a ponechat jen konečný výsledek. Ovšem Sherlock skutečně nebyl v tomto ohledu ničím více, než užitečnou radou, jakým směrem se zhruba dát. Mycroft při svých rozhodnutích bral onen směr v potaz, nicméně neřídil se jím nijak precizně. Proto Sherlock se svým bratrem často nesouhlasil, byť nikdy ne natolik, aby je to postavilo proti sobě. Mycroftovy cíle nebyly blízké těm Sherlockovým, ale jen díky němu se rozhodl pro méně destruktivní cestu, jakou se k nim dostane. Namísto nastolení vlastního, nového řádu, jako to měl v plánu Moriarty, Mycroft posílil ten stávající. Postupně se stal jeho nepostradatelnou součástí, což bylo výhodné, neb na většinu těch přízemních záležitostí, které ho tak nebavily, měl zkrátka lidi. Ostatně, komu by se, vyjma chorého Moriartyho, chtělo prodírat všemi těmi porodními bolestmi nových pořádků. Ne že by o tom nikdy neuvažoval, ale… ale od toho měl Sherlocka, aby ho podobných nepraktických nápadů zbavil.

Měl mlhavé tušení, že podobnost mezi ním a šedou eminencí zločinu by ho měla nějak znepokojovat, to se ovšem nestalo. Mycroft věděl, kým je, a zcela mu to vyhovovalo. Jenže i přes veškerou důvěru ve vlastní schopnosti by byl hlupák, kdyby skutečně věřil tomu, že má Moriartyho přečteného, že ví, co má v plánu. Bylo tak těžké se ovládnout, a nepoddat se iracionálnímu strachu, který se teď už celé dny plazil kolem Mycroftových kotníků a hledal jedinou chvilku nepozornosti, jedinou škvíru v pečlivě střeženém brnění, kterou by mohl využít. Mycroft s konečnou platností vyhnal ze své mysli cokoliv, co nesouviselo s vymýšlením řešení této situace. Měl na stole několik dokumentů, které byly klíčové pro další směřování země. Neměl teď čas ani kapacitu se jimi zabývat do takové hloubky, jakou vyžadovaly, nicméně obsah toho z nich, který zmiňoval zajímavé možnosti neoficiálních informačních kanálů ve východní Evropě, mu poskytl jednu z důležitých komponent rodícího se plánu.

Mycroft Holmes si nenechá rozvracet život pološíleným megalomanem; na to pracoval příliš tvrdě a svou inteligenci bral příliš vážně. Byl nejvyšší čas ukončit celé tohle divadlo, ačkoliv to bude znamenat utvrzení Sherlocka v tom, že se vesmír točí jen a výhradně kolem něj. Mycroft si pomyslel jen něco o volbě menšího zla.

#

Jejich konverzace, navzdory všem rozdílům, vždy probíhaly takřka beze slov. Znali se příliš dlouho, než aby neměli dokonalé přečtené i ty nejjemnější nuance řeči těla toho druhého. Takřka nepostřehnutelné zamračení, či pečlivě utajovaný tik v ukazováčku pravé ruky, nikdy neprošly bez povšimnutí. Ani tahle návštěva nevyžadovala více než pár slov, z nichž většina se nevztahovala k vlastnímu tématu, které spolu diskutovali. Dokonce nedošlo ani na tradiční dětinské osočování, což značilo jediné: Mycroft díky bohu nebyl jediný, kdo si uvědomoval vážnost situace.

Sherlock se pro jednou nesnažil jen z principu vyvracet cokoliv, co Mycroft řekl, na základě několika malicherností, kterým starší z bratrů zkrátka odmítl věnovat pozornost. Ne, tentokrát poslouchal - tiše a soustředěně. A Mycroft se v tom nechtěl nijak vyžívat, ale fakt, že prakticky viděl, jak Sherlockův mozek na plné obrátky zpracovává plán, který mu předložil, mu dělal dobře. Značilo to, že se jeho bratr dokázal alespoň částečně přenést přes svou dětinskost a uznal, že by Mycroft mohl mít pravdu. Ach, kéž by Sherlock konečně dospěl, ale troufal si tvrdit, že to by už požadoval příliš.

Teď nicméně nebyla vhodná chvíle se zabývat zrovna tímhle. Vymyslel řešení. Na svůj vkus odporně složité, leč pokud chtějí obelhat Moriartyho, nic jednoduchého fungovat nebude - tolik jim oběma bylo jasné. Detektiv-konzultant měl své oko pro detail a své dedukční metody, tady však byl zapotřebí Mycroftův um. Zhodnotit situaci v její komplexnosti, vymyslet plán, uvést ho do chodu a držet nad ním pevnou ruku až do zdárného konce. Moriarty chtěl Sherlocka připravit o vše, jedním, či oním způsobem, a aby měli alespoň nějakou šanci, budou mu to muset dopřát. Mycroft se zadíval do chladných očí naproti sobě a dočkal se krátkého přikývnutí. Pokud oba dospěli ke stejnému závěru, pak se šance, že by se mýlili, limitně blížila nule. S tím se Mycroft dokázal spokojit. Bylo rozhodnuto.

Aby mohl žít, musí Sherlock Holmes zemřít.

**Author's Note:**

> Doporučený poslech: [Philip Glass - "Company" - Mvt. I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu7lL3A7y94)


End file.
